liquid fire
by kittenxxkisses
Summary: She's always been taught that fire and water are opposites. That's all they will ever be. But when she looks into his eyes, nothing could ever be further from the truth. oneshot/post bloodpromise/companion :: blazingwater


**[A/N]** Wow, look who decided to show herself again...that's right, it's meeeeeeee :P Wow, I never realised chapter 11 of _Vampire Academy _was so long, lah! (for those of you who understand my need for the "lah", congratulations! For those of you who don't...haha ;) It's still a chapter in progress for You Did WHAT?, and it's taking way longer than expected...add that to the fact that I have to study every day for an entrance exam to a nerd school (:P) and I'm being hit by the bus of life...again :(

Sucks, right? But at least now you know my shitload of an excuse for not updating when promised -_-

But yeah, _this_ story came from a random 2:30am burst of inspiration - you know how that is :P I was bored and couldn't sleep, and I couldn't type up You Did WHAT? because it was on my laptop...and having the light on in my room to write out of the book would have been a little suspicious :/ But I typed this up on my iPod, and here you are! A little Christia fanfic (yeah, as in Christian+Mia) that I hope you likeeeeee...

I might do a CPOV of this as another chapter, you only have to ask XD

disclaimer (sigh): as much as I wish I owned _Vampire Academy_, those delightful rights go to Richelle Mead. Lucky bitch ;)

This is set in between BP and SB...

* * *

><p>She dances around him, her fists raised as she attempts to block the torrents of fire swirling from his hands. Somehow, she has to block his constant attacks, <em>as well as <em>retaliate. It's a bitch of an effort, and as she wipes the sweat from her brow, she questions why she even agreed to this hell in the first place.

Then a fireball comes dangerously close to her hair, and she avoids it just in time. She's reminded of that burning fire within her, within him, within all those who fight for the right reasons.

She's reminded of why she takes this torture willingly.

She needs to learn to fight, for the sake of everyone. For the sake of the safety of the Moroi. For the sake of her mother, dead because of those Strigoi sons-of-a-bitch that can't seem to get enough of the havoc and destruction they wreak.

Of course, that isn't the only reason why she comes to train with her magic for two hours every day. Sometimes more.

Looking at his concentration, his determination, she acknowledges the real reason she's here.

For him. Always for him.

That jet black hair, tousled and messy just the way she likes it. His sparkling blue eyes that contrast as well as remind her of the fire he wields so well. And of course, that trademark sardonic smirk that contradicts the seriousness of her training.

Christian Ozera.

It's a damn shame that she can only see him during this timeframe, seeing as she's busy with school and all. She's only visible to him while it's all business and fighting.

She particularly hates it when they're training with magic, and there's an impenetrable wall of their clashing elements separating them.

Of course, she doesn't really mind their hand-to-hand combat so much. Especially when they're up close and personal, hot, sweaty and breathing heavily. How she'd love to press her lips to his. Maybe even...

Her thoughts are cut short as she sees an opening in his seemingly solid barricade, and she aims for it, targeting her newfound powers in the palm of her hand. He doesn't seem to notice his weakness, and continues to throw fire at her outstretched palm.

With adrenaline coursing through her veins, she throws the ball of elemental magic through the opening. She releases a satisfied sigh as he stumbles, ceasing the constant flow of fire from his hands.

She takes advantage of this situation, encasing him in an enclosure made of her own element. She holds it just long enough to prove that she knows what she's doing, before releasing the magic from her hands.

He collapses to the ground with a gasp. "Very good," he compliments, standing up so as not to show weakness.

She grins happily. Maybe it won't be much use against a Strigoi, but it will definitely offer the distraction a guardian needs to stake it.

Her adrenaline rush is wearing off, and she suddenly feels weary from all the magic she's been using. It's a fucking annoying side effect, one she needs to learn to overcome if she's ever going to become a valuable fighter and not just another cowardly Moroi.

"Let's spar," she offers, as a way to combat the increasing weariness in her body. He doesn't look surprised as he pulls out the sparring mats, setting them up on the slightly singed floor.

He understands her need for something, _anything_, to prove the fact that she's not weak. Not some worthless Moroi on the sidelines who needs to be kept safe by a guardian all the time. He understands her need to be acknowledged as an independent, strong character. But then again, he understands _her_.

"Ready?" he asks. She flicks back the blonde hair that's managed to escape her ponytail, taking a deep breath.

"Ready."

He lunges toward her, his fist flying out at an incredibly fast speed. He's obviously been training with Rose during the time between their practices.

Surprising him, and even herself, she manages to dodge his punch, deflecting it with one of her own. She's been practicing.

His smirk is gone, to be replaced with an expression of pure concentration. She frowns. She doesn't like it when he's not smirking. It seems wrong and unnatural.

Nonetheless, she falls back into their easy sparring routine, punching, dodging and kicking where appropriate. Practice has done wonders for her performance - she's never been able to last this long against him before. Maybe she's finally worthy of joining the guardians in a fight. Maybe she's finally good enough to show herself to the world; not as a bitchy non-royal wannabe, but a strong, brave non-royal who doesn't care about her status. The thought makes her smile, but she quickly hides it so as not to seem distracted.

She bites her lip to concentrate on her next tactic, when he falters. She easily gives him a roundhouse kick to the stomach, before knocking his legs out from underneath him and pinning him to the ground with two hands.

She wraps a ring constructed of her element around his neck. "Dead," she says softly, grinning like an idiot.

Slowly, the grin dissipates as they realize the position they're both in. He reaches a hand up to her face tentatively, running his long, warm fingers along the edge of her cheekbone.

She's always been taught that fire and water are opposites. That's all they will ever be. But when she looks into his eyes, nothing could ever be further from the truth.

She shivers at the simple touch, and before her confidence can disappear, her lips are on his.

Kissing Christian is everything she's ever imagined it to be. His lips are soft and gentle at first, but the fire that comes from his element possesses them both and the kiss becomes frantic and heavy.

His hands reach up her shirt, trailing upwards along the edge of her bra. She moans at the feel of his skilled fingers on her bare skin, and he freezes.

He pulls out from underneath her, looking shaken about what he did.

Oh shit. He has a girlfriend. Or at least someone he loves. Someone that he's completely devoted to. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why did she do this to him? Why is she such a horrible person?

Hasn't she already fucked up Lissa's life enough?

He runs a hand through his gorgeous black hair, his lips pressed together in a hard line.

"Sorry," she squeaks out. But it's not enough. It could never be enough.

"I'm sorry too, Mia," he says, as he walks out of the gym.

She collapses into a seated position, the tears splashing softly onto the mat below her.

Maybe fire and water will only be opposites after all.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]** I had the idea, but the words seem a little all over the place to me...I don't think it's one of my best :/

I hope I managed to capture Mia's burning desire to fight properly :D

Loved it? Liked it? Thought it was absolute crap? Leave your thoughts behind :)

kat xx


End file.
